The Advice of Grand Master Skywalker
by Braveheart57
Summary: On her way back to Hala to put a stop to the war once and for all, Carol Danvers runs into a Jedi, who gives her some advice. Warning: Contains spoilers for Captain Marvel!


Carol took yet another turn, dodging yet another meteorite. She distinctly remembered reading about the asteroid belt around C-53, but didn't think it was so close to the planet. She decided to find an alternate route to her home galaxy, THEN flying the rest of the way. With that, she tapped her bracelet and hopped a couple of galaxies closer, landing on a green planet. She couldn't get intel on the name of the galaxy, only that the planet was classified as an "Outer Rim territory", and was named Verdena. In the city, she saw people going into what looked a lot like the bar she knew back in California. The people didn't look exactly honorable, but they looked no worse than the Skrulls, so they were merely outcasts without a home, like her, and the Skrull. The sign, saying "Cantina", was in Aurebesh, so she realized why the galaxy wasn't identified. This galaxy didn't have a name, not that it needs one. It is plenty big enough to handle its own business, without particularly wanting to reach out, although the Kree was a part of their Senate back in to "good days" of the universe. She got herself a drink and sat down next to someone in a Jedi robe. the Jedi had their hood up and seemed to be thinking deeply about something. She decided to ask the Jedi for help, as all Jedi were known for being kind and helpful. She got their attention, and the Jedi took down their robe. It was a young woman, surprising only because she clearly had no accompanying Master seated elsewhere in the Cantina.

"Where is your Master?", she asked her politely.

This made the Jedi laugh.

"I get that a lot. I don't have a Master. I'm actually a Jedi Master myself. Top rank. Stella Rover Skywalker, Jedi Grand Master. Nice to meet you." she said, opening her robe to display her Jedi High Council medallion, given only to the Grand Master.

Carol's eyes widened in surprise at the name Skywalker. She'd heard both good things and bad about the family's history. The tragic fall of Anakin Skywalker, and the heroic acts of his son.

"You're a Skywalker?"

the Grand Master nodded.

"Who are you the granddaughter of, Luke or Leia?"

"Luke. Through my father. My mother's last name is Rover. Her uncle was a pilot with Luke during the fight against the Empire. But enough about me. Who are you?"

"Carol Danvers. I'm from C-53, though raised by the Kree, who made me half-Kree.", she explained.

"HALF Kree? Didn't think the Kree allowed hybrids. Much less from distantly outlaying planets, like C-53." Stella replied, confused.

"Well, I met a Kree defector while working as a pilot in the Air Force. I was flying an experimental plane with her, when it crashed, and then she was shot by another Kree. The other Kree, named Yon-Rogg, wanted the location of a power source, so, thinking it was in the engine of the plane, I shot at it, which made it blow up in my face, literally. I survived, but since I was a liability, he took me back to Hala, where they made me Kree, and hid my memories. I just got them back."

"Jumpin' Jawas. I knew the Kree were pompous, hyper-controlling assholes, but stealing memories.. Force, give me strength. My condolences." Master Skywalker remarked in sympathy.

"Thanks, but I'm alright now. I'm actually on my way to stop the war between the Skrull and the Kree, but it's too far for me to fly. Do know anyone on this planet who could give me a lift?"

"Yes, I do! You can ride with me. I've got my own private ship parked right out front. Although.." Stella hesitated.

"Although what?" Carol asked.

"I've heard about the war between the Kree and Skrull. So let me give you some advice. My family has been through three wars. First, there was the Clone Wars, which led my great-grandfather towards the dark side, then there was the fight against the Empire, which blew up my aunt Leia's homeworld, and now, the First Order's terrorizing everything northeast of the Outer Rim. Plus, my uncle Han got lightsabered by his son, who once again, got led astray to the dark side. I just want to warn you what you're getting into. I don't know what happened after you got your memory back, but judging by the colors of your suit, I can guess. Just don't let past victories give you confidence. That's what got us to where we are now. We were too busy celebrating the end of the Empire, to notice what their remaining supporters, and soldiers were doing. Don't go at this alone. It's bigger than you think. Even if you think you know how big it is, you've got no idea. Staying humble keeps you safe." Stella finished her drink. "Now, you ready?". "Oh yes. And, I won't be alone. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Stella said while they were walking to her Starship, a Crystal Swift Turbo 78X.

"You know Grand Master, whatever I have to do to stop this war, one thing is certain. I'm not gonna make the same mistakes the Skrull and Kree did. Not at all. I'm gonna do it by peaceful debate alone. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow surreptitiously.

The Grand Master smiled her widest smile.

"Yes. I happen to know EVERYTHING about that.."

The End.


End file.
